


jar of candy hearts

by uptownskunk



Category: DCU, Gotham Central
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Lesbian Character, Closeted Character, Gen, New Year's GenFic Festival 2019, Paperwork, Platonic Relationships, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Renee and Harvey spend Valentine’s Day together.





	jar of candy hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the New Year’s GenFic Festival on the genfic comm on Pillowfort for the prompt “spending a holiday together”
> 
> Set in an ambiguous timeline where Renee & Harvey are partners, probably pre-canon Gotham Central but don't quote me on it.

“What’s that one say?”

 

“ _I love our love._ ”

 

Renee looks up from the paperwork she’s filling out on some collar she and Bullock had made months ago, bullshitting most of it because hell if she can remember the details of an arrest from months back when they’ve had to lock up so many psychos since, most of them much more horrifying and much more horrifyingly _interesting_ than --- she checks the name on the folder –- Mr. Markham, arrested for possession of cocaine.

 

A boring crime by Gotham standards, not memorable in a city full of madmen who dressed up like clowns to blow up banks or vigilantes who dressed up like bats to stop them.

 

Harvey smirks at her as he pops the candy heart in his mouth and Renee allows her amusement to overpower her _annoyance_ that her partner’s pile of overdue paperwork still looks like he’d barely made a dent in it. They were going to be in the office all night at this rate but --- Renee picks up a candy heart of her own from the little pile of them on Bullock’s desk --- wasn’t that the point?

 

Valentine’s Day was shit even she had someone other than her partner and a pile of overdue paperwork to spend it with, hating how every girlfriend wanted to go _out_ , to be _seen_ , to do things that Renee knew were normal, that she was an _ass_ for denying them – but that didn’t mean she was immune from the melancholy of being alone on such a day either.

 

Well, alone in the romantic sense, at least.

 

“ _I am your ocean._ ” She reads her own candy heart, frowning. “What does that even _mean_?”

 

“I’m going to drown you in the bath tub?” Harvey hazards a guess, gesturing to the open file in front of him. “It worked for Mr. Daniels here.”

 

“I don’t think it counts as working if you get busted for it.” Renee rolls her eyes. “The people who write these things should be arrested for crimes against, hell, _poetry,_ I guess”

 

Harvey eyes her mockingly. “You know a lot about poetry, Montoya?”

 

“Sure, Harv. _I do not like green eggs and ham_ , and I do not like this paperwork, either, ugh.”

 

“ _Please_. You don’t want to be here? I’m the one who had a _date_ tonight.”

 

Renee stares at him, incredulous. “With _who?_ ”

 

“With my good old friend,” Harvey grins at her widely. “Mr. _Jack Daniels_. I think it’s getting serious, tonight I think I was gonna _propose_.”

 

Renee snorts, shaking her head. “Bullock, no offense, but the day you get married is the day I commit myself to Arkham. Some things are just too boggling for a _sane_ mind to come up with.”

 

“ _Ouch._ ” Harvey tsks, picking up another candy heart. “Oh, _here’s_ a good one: _love me like no one is watching_. Think we’ve hit the R-rated part of the pile, Montoya.”

 

Renee groans and picks up another folder.

 

Yeah, it was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
